1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to laryngoscopes and more specifically it relates to an improved laryngoscope.
The laryngoscope is used to visualize the larynx and its surrounding structures. Most commonly this is done for the purpose of inserting a tube through the glottis, a procedure called endotracheal intubation. Most laryngoscopes in use today consists of two basic parts: the handle and blade and come in a conventional illumination system or a fiber-optic illumination system.
The handle is used to hold the laryngoscope and has a rough surface for traction and houses the batteries for the light source. The connection point between the handle and the blade is called the fitting with a hook-on fitting most commonly used. The fitting is positioned at the end of the handle at a fixed 90.degree. angle to the long axis of the handle to facilitate exchange of blades. The blade is the part of the laryngoscope which is inserted into the mouth and has a light source for visualizing the larynx and its surrounding structures.
In the conventional illumination system a bulb is placed in the distal third of the blade and electric contact is made through the fitting with a circuit formed when the blade is in position for use.
In the fiber-optic illumination system all electrical contacts, bulb and batteries are located in the handle. Illumination is provided by a fiber-optic light guide in the blade, receiving light from the bulb in the handle and transmitting it to provide cold illumination of the larynx during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous laryngoscope blades have been provided in prior art that are adapted to visualize the larynx and its surrounding structures. There are certain situations, where laryngoscopy is difficult and where one type of laryngoscope blade may be particularly advantageous. This has led to the development of a large number of laryngoscope blades, each with its own claimed advantages. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.